Miracles
by Syrtos
Summary: She closed her eyes the other night to only awaken on the ground of the same castle but.. something wasn't right, someone was staring at her and she knew it was not a guide.. when she looked up she was eye to eye with the person everyone feared in the history and.. the owner and builder of the castle she was at the other night.. now her question is; "How can this be?"


**Comment: **Hi! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, why? My Grams is in the hospital in Sibiu but I live in Constanta, and that's quite far away. So I was away for a week and few days and I'm now only back. Between the time that I was away I couldn't write, but I could read! And.. yeah, I got this amazing idea in my head.. don't really know if it's anything.. but.. your decision!

So tell me what you find of the story!

**Disclaimer btw: **I don't own anything in this story but the plot.. sadly ;*( wished I could have it.

**UPDATE I: **THE TRANSLATIONS! Ohh.. damn.. I'm so sorry *bows deeply* forgive me~ I will now put them ;)

Cine ești tu?!: Who are you?!  
Am întrebat tu ceva de, fată! Raspunde-mi!: I asked you something, girl! Answer me!  
Cine este aceasta fată, Maximus?: Who is this girl, Maximus?  
Frumos: Beautiful  
Vlad aceasta este Seras Victoria: Vlad this is Seras Victoria  
La dispoziția dumneavoastră: At your service  
Pe care doriți să mă urmați?: You wish to follow me?

Heheh.. there are the translations.. and.. please.. don't use Google Translate - it sucks big time . Till the next update!

* * *

Miracles

By Syrtos

.

.

.

* * *

Prologue/Chapter One

* * *

_Brașov, Romania._

Footsteps echoed loudly through the silent hills of the forest. Beasts lurking in the shadows of the forest, trying to hide from the being that just walked on their terrain.

There was a loud sigh and all the eyes of the birds, animals turned towards the being that walked in the direction of a big, towering castle on a hill.

Panting sound rang in the air as the being, now identified as a young girl with blonde hair and bright, innocent blue eyes. She was dressed in hiking clothes that looked quite heavy on such a girl. The girl definitely didn't look innocent, her eyes were the only things that showed the emotion of shyness.

There were another few seconds of harsh panting before a loud echo rang through the air as her bag hit the ground of stone before huge doors of a scary castle.

"Pheeww.. bloody hell, where are the elevators when you need them?" she sighed and rubbed her forehead and stretched, hearing the delightful cracks of her muscles and bones falling into place again. Yawning slightly as she gazed up towards the sky, seeing it almost dark, the sun setting already and the moon and stars coming out to take over the sky and make it night.

"I need to find a place to sleep fast.." _would the castle be safe? _she thought.

She yawned once again before shrugging and picking up her bag and walking towards the oak doors, gripping the handle and pushing at the doors, opening them and letting a cloud of dust wave over her. She coughed loudly, sneezing all the while till the cloud was away and she stepped inside, noting that it needed to be cleaned badly.

Her dazed eyes wandered around the castle and noted all the old interior still standing fully, even if the outside didn't look all to good the inside interior was still in its best stance after so many centuries not being used.

Her feet carried her further inside the castle and when she was on the stairs she felt a swoosh climbing over her and before she knew it the doors closed with an hard thud, caging her in the dark, the only light coming out of the stained glass windows, and that wasn't even good light – the lights of an setting sun.

She wiped out her flashlight and turned it on, making it all the more clear in the dark castle. She decided to walk down the stairs once again and sleep there for the night she was here.

When she closed her eyes she felt sleep take her over fast enough, but not fast enough as she felt something shifting – herself or the surface beneath her – she was too tired to open her eyes and look for it, soon she was totally in dreamland, not noticing anything happening.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

The first thing she did when her eyes opened was making a moaning sound of tiredness. She didn't want to be awake yet, she found that the ground under her was so good that she didn't want to go.

She moaned a little and tried to turn over when she was awakened by loud boots echoing through the hallway she decided to sleep in the night before. The girl frowned, not understanding who would climb all those steps only to be loud and try to awaken her.

"Cine ești tu?!" now she was definitely awake with an heavy voice booming through the silent room. She heard the footsteps coming closer till they stopped and the sun stopped shining on her face and she knew that the one person that was so loud was standing above her sleeping form.

"Am întrebat tu ceva de, fată! Raspunde-mi!" she slowly opened her eyes, yawning slightly and coming up. Her face was now almost on the same level as the person that awakened her and her eyes immediately widened.

She was brought out of her daze when her arm was gripped in a tight hold and she was even more face to face with this man that looked so familiar.

His eyes met hers and some kind a fire sparked between them and his grip loosened on her. She massaged her slightly bruised wrist from his harsh grip and sighed.

His voice again awakened her out of her dace, "Cine ești tu?" she gave him a puzzeled look as she tried to figure what he was saying, she couldn't understand a word. When she came her she didn't expect to meet any people so she didn't learn their language – Romanian.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to indicate that she couldn't understand him by pointing to her throat and then to her ears and moving her lips, she tried but it didn't work – she thought at least – because not even a second later his booming voice was heard again and it sounded like he was calling someone.

Not a minute later a bulky man came racing of the stairs, he had long blonde hair and pure blue eyes that almost looked alike to her own ones but his were a shade darker then hers, but still.. he was so beautiful and handsome, strong muscles bunched through his shirt as he raced down to stand next to the other man and bowing.

"Cine este aceasta fată, Maximus?" she now only noticed his features – he had curly dark brown almost black hair and an to-die for mustach, perfectly trimmed and deep brown eyes that just looked through your soul.

There was more whispering between the two of them and then two sets of eyes were focused on the girl before them. She swallowed this time when she again heard more whispers and then it was silent – dead silent, you could even hear the wind swooshing outside.

The guy – Maximus was his name, she thought – suddenly spook up and then surprising her when she could understand what he was saying.

"You're English?" the guy asked her and she nodded dumbly, not knowing how he could know her language or where she came from – was it that obvious?

He immediately turned back towards the other man and he spoke again in that language she was now dying to know. They both spoke to each other what looked like it took hours and when they were finally done whispering she was looked up once again.

The other man said something in that language once again and Maximus nodded and turned back towards me, bowing slightly and taking my hand and stretching it out towards the other man. Their hands touched for a few seconds before it was brought to his lips and the palm of her hand was kissed. The man whispered once again something and Maximus nodded.

"What's your name?" the girl took a deep breath and first tried to retract her hands out of his grip but it only tightened and she sighed, giving up.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." Seras whispered and looked down at her feet, she didn't want to look in both their eyes, they freaked her out. She gasped when she suddenly felt an strong hand on her chin and it was lifted up and there was more murmuring from the other man.

"He doesn't want you to look down, you're to frumos for that." Maximus told me and she nodded, still not understanding how he could understand her.. and.. where was she again?

She decided to speak up now, "Where am I?" Maximus hummed for a moment before answering her, "you're in the castle of course, the king found you here and when you didn't answer him he called me." She nodded and sighed deeply, trying to put her thoughts on order.

"You're not from this era are you?" he asked Seras and she nodded, her thoughts silently saying, 'you have no idea..'

She nodded once again and sighed a sigh of relief when she was released and she dared to raise her eyes to meet those dark brown ones, shivering when she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Who is your king?" Seras asked to Maximus with an curious look in her eyes, fidgeting lightly when two sets of eyes were on her once again.

Maximus puffed out his chest lightly and a smirk grazed his face, looking as smug as ever, but his answer shocked her completely.

"Vlad Țepeș, of course!" his chest puffing out even more. Her eyes widened in complete shock as she now recognized the man before her – this man was none other than Vlad the Impaler.

"V-Vlad the I-Impaler?!" her knees buckled in shock and she fell on her knees, bowing her head towards him, not wanting to get even more on his bad side – in history he didn't like people that didn't listen to him, and when they didn't listen to them he had them impaled. She swallowed.. she didn't want to die in such an horrible way.

Maximus immediately eyed her with amusement and snorted. He looked down at his king and saw the grin slowly spreading across his face, indicating he was happy at her bowing. When Seras was done with her drama she stood up with an blush, fidgeting even more than before.

Maximus stepped forwards and bowed a little towards the prince before clearing his throat, getting the attention of them both at the same time.

"Vlad aceasta este Seras Victoria." He murmered to him and he nodded, his grin widening slightly as he saw the slighty tremor going through her body at being mentioned.

He bowed lightly towards Seras, "La dispoziția dumneavoastră." At that moment she gasped softly, barely audible to ears but he heard and smirked, his pearl white teeth shining towards her in humor, chuckling softly under his breath.

"Pe care doriți să mă urmați?" Seras just nodded, not really understanding it but she was still in a daze. She was brought out of it by his clap and her eyes snapped towards his huge grin, glee shining in his eyes and she frowned, not understanding why he was so happy.

He turned at that same moment towards the stairs and whistled what sounded like a nice tune till it turned quite heavy and she frowned when it sounded really dramatic. She just stood there for a few seconds till he turned around and crooked a finger at her, indicating for her to follow him.

Maximus walked towards him and Seras followed fast behind him as they walked up long grand stairs, leading her in a great hall, rugs laying on the stone floor and more than hundreds of doors decorating the hall with paintings.

On the way inside the hall he spoke and Maximus laughed softly answering his question with a nod. He bend down towards Seras length and nudged her softly, whispering in her ear, "He wants you to start learning Romanian at least tomorrow if you will follow him." Seras eyes widened slightly and she nodded, seeing as she had no choice now.. she was still confused where she was but she could ask later.

They came by big oak doors and they were opened, she gasped as her eyes swept the interior of the room – it was beautiful.. so much silk but not all that much.

She turned towards him and smiled at him brightly whispering a soft 'thank you' at which he frowned and looked to Maximus to ask what she meant, when he told him he grinned and took a step towards her, nodding and extending his hand, she looked at it before gripping it and shaking it. Then she heard Maximus voice behind her as he said 'introduce yourself fully' and she did.

"Seras. Seras Victoria."

"Vlad. Vlad III Dracula."

_It's an real miracle, I'm standing before a legendary historic.. he's the one and only Vlad III Dracula and I met him.. truly a miracle._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Comment: **Yeah.. wanted to make a shot prologue but.. ehh.. as you can read.. no prologue but a real chapter of 2,1k! Woot! I hope you liked it.. ;) Tell me what you think but.. ehh.. no flames? I don't.. ehh.. like them? But.. you can review/favorite/follow for me this story and tell me if I should continue.. and then I will after I update Defy Me of course! That needs to be done also!

Now.. enough of me.. BYE!

Syrtos


End file.
